


Yukine Chris Streams Minecraft

by Varewulf



Series: Let Chris Be a Happy Fluff [7]
Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Minecraft, Multi, Streaming, Yuri, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 07:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18686530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: Yukine Chris streams Minecraft, sponsored by Hatsune Miku.





	Yukine Chris Streams Minecraft

**Author's Note:**

> Been a while since I've done a "Let Chris Be A Happy Fluff" story, but this idea was too fun to pass up. What if Yukine Chris was a gamer, and a streamer? All dialogue this time, figured that might be a fun experiment. And yes, memes.
> 
> I came up her streamer handle from the idea that she watched Top Gun once, thinking it was actually about guns, but she still got really into it. And because she thought the name was cool, she made her handle based on that.
> 
> Also Yukine Chris, goodest girl, would never say fuck.

_Stream online._

"Sup nerds! It's ya girl Hotguns here with another stream! How y'all been?"

"Glad to hear that, chat. Keep it cool! Alright, so, we're doing something a bit different today. Y'all heard of Minecraft? I hear it's pretty big."

"Huh? Yeah, I've never tried it. Oh! Autocats, thanks for the 5 months! That's 5 shots for you! Bam bam bam bam bam! Anyway, I was asked to play this game by Hatsune Miku. Yes, _the_ Hatsune Miku. The number one virtual idol who came to us from space, bringing precious gifts like Minecraft, Dominos, and music. ... seriously? I don't think... well, hashtag sponsored, I guess! Let's get to it."

"Downloading updates? But I already downloaded it! Ugh, video games. So what's new, chat?"

"Really? I didn't check the news today, but that sucks for him. No, I don't check twitter in the morning. Starting off the day with that amount of stress just gives you acne. Totally true! They did a study."

"Oh, here we go! Uh... single player, I guess. Maybe I can get some of y'all in for multi player later, but I think I wanna see what it's like first. Game mode... I'm definitely the hardcore type, but I'd like to get my bearings first, so survival it is. Is this going to take a while too? Any tips for me, chat?"

"Eh? Listen, if you're gonna start making lewd jokes in my chat, I won't hesitate to ban you."

"Aha! Looks like I'm finally in. It looks rather... blocky. Yeah, I didn't look it up at all. Thought it might be fun to go in completely blind. The music is nice. Okay, so run, jump, and punch. That's not so different from what I'm used to. ... maybe I should have looked at the keybindings though. Hang on."

"Okay, so that's my inventory. Crafting? What do you actually do in this game, chat? Wait, are those supposed to be cows?"

"Oh... so you literally meant getting wood. Well, you could have been clearer about that! Hang on, I'll undo the bans. But I have a feeling you were being unclear on purpose, so I'm keeping an eye on you."

"So I can't actually knock over the trees? That's a little disappointing. And seeing them just hang in the air is weird. What do I do with this, though? Recipe book? Let's see..."

" _Chris-chan!_ "

"Hey! Get out, dummy! I'm live!"

" _Ooohhh. Hi, chat! What are you playing, Chris-chan?_ "

"None of your business. Ignore her, chat."

" _Minecraft? I've heard of that! Can I help?_ "

"No! Get out!"

" _Awwww. I know! I'll go away if I get a kiss~._ "

"W-what? No!"

" _Ooo, you're blushing. Chat wants to see it._ "

"Stop encouraging her, chat! Ugh, just... go away."

" _Aw, you don't have to push._ "

"And stay out!"

"Sorry about that, chat. What? No, I didn't kiss her off-camera. I didn't! It's not a lipstick mark! You're imagining it because of the lighting. I swear... Hibiki doesn't use lipstick, anyway."

" _Chris-chan!_ "

"What?!"

" _I was supposed to ask if you wanted rice or potatoes with dinner._ "

"Oh... rice."

" _Got it! You're sure I can't-_ "

"Go! Away!"

"Ugh, maybe now I can get somewhere. No, I'm not doing co-op with the dummy. Uh... is it darker than it was before? Oh, there's a day-night cycle! Neat. It's kinda hard to see anything, though. What am I supposed to- ah!!! What's hitting me?!"

"Heck! I can't- is that a skeleton?! Take this! What's that sound? Oh... I'm dead. Damn. What was that? Chat, what the heck happened?"

"Monsters? Why? Oh, that's the survival part? Can I fight them? I see. I see... now this is more interesting. Alright, chat, we have a goal! Before the end of this stream I'm gonna make a bow, and shoot some fool monsters! ... how do I make a bow?"

"Thanks for the wiki link. I think I know what to do now."

"So you actually do both mining and crafting, huh? Sure, it seems self-evident, but they don't always name games logically, you know? It's strangely compelling. Nah, I don't need to set up a house. We're not gonna hide, chat! I have a sword now. I can take some measly monsters. It's spiders that drop the thread for the bow, right? Then tonight we're hunting spiders."

"Getting dark again finally. This armour is butt ugly, but who would make armour out of wood anyway? If it helps me survive, I can live with it. Hehe, get it? Well, I'm ready! So where do the monsters come from, anyway? They can just spawn wherever? Let's hope for good spawns then, I guess."

"Ah! A skeleton again. Yeah, I can hear the twang of the bow now that you've mentioned it. It's kinda bullcrap that they don't drop their bows, though. What's that? Is that supposed to be a zombie? Take that! Is that the- ack, that's a hecking big spider! What is it with video games and giant spiders? Aha! It dropped a piece of thread... I think it was three I needed. Another monster. Hya! Ah!!! ... oh... dead again. Damn. Why did it blow up?"

"Creeper? What a yucky name."

" _Chris._ "

"AH!!!"

"Oh, Miku. You nearly gave me a heart attack. I didn't hear you come in."

" _Heehee. Are you okay?_ "

"I'm fine. No, chat. You know perfectly well it's not Hatsune Miku. You know who Miku is. Ugh, you're hopeless."

" _Why are they saying I created Minecraft? What's Minecraft?_ "

"It's this game. It's... a-anyway, what do you want?"

" _I brought you some water. It's not good for you to just have energy drinks and cola, you know._ "

"Oh... I... yeah, thanks."

" _You're welcome. Hm? Now they're saying we should kiss._ "

"Huh? Stop it, chat! I'll ban all of you!"

" _I don't mind. A quick one will suffice, right?_ "

"Huh? I-I guess. I mean- mm. Mmm~..."

" _Hmhmmm~. Dinner should be ready in a little over half an hour. 40 minutes maybe._ "

"Uh... yeah... sure..."

"You're the worst, chat. I hope you're happy. What do you mean _I_ look happy? I'm not! You just made me get kissed live on stream! Why would I be happy? I really should ban all of you..."

"Time sure flies. I didn't even notice how quickly it passed because I was so focused on the game. I guess that means it's pretty good... kinda. Maybe. We didn't get to make the bow this time, but I think we'll pick this back up next stream. I don't like leaving things unfinished."

"Thanks again to all my subs and re-subs, and for the bits. Though I'm not sure how I feel about all the 'this is for the kiss' messages. This isn't going to turn into that sort of channel, alright? I'm not gonna risk losing my partnership over my chat being a bunch of lewd dummies. Don't try to deny it! Anyway, make sure to tune in next time. Hotguns out!"

_Stream offline._


End file.
